Braves Mecha
The following is a list of all the various mecha that appeared in the Braves/Yuusha franchise. Exkaiser Exkaiser *'Great Exkaiser' (グレートエクスカイザー Gureto Ekusukaizā): Voiced by Sho Hayami : Leader of Space Police Kaisers who fuses with a sports car which is privately owned by the Hoshikawa family on Earth. Only Kouta and Mario know the secret of Exkaiser. He is the super robot formed by Exkaiser with both of his auxiliary mecha the King Loader and the Dragon Jet through Super Giant Combination (超巨大合体 Chō Kyodai Gattai). When he uses his new and improved Kaiser Sword (combined with the Dragon Archery), he can initiate his Thunder Crash (サンダークラッシュ Sandā Kurasshu) attack. Other attacks include: Great Flame, Great Flasher, Great Tomahawk, Great Cannon, Great Blaster, and Great Thunder **'King Exkaiser' (キングエクスカイザー Kingu Ekusukaizā): Voiced by Sho Hayami: Super robot union of Exkaiser and the King Loader when executed through Giant Combination (巨大合体 Kyodai Gattai). He can use his power Kaiser Sword (カイザーソード Kaizā Sōdo) when to initiate his finishing attack. His attacks are: Kaiser Shot, Kaiser Wing Blade, Kaiser Flame, Kaiser Beam, Kaiser Blaster, and the Thunder Flash finisher. ***'Exkaiser' (エクスカイザー Ekusukaiza): Voiced by Sho Hayami: Space police robot that transforms into a car form. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chest plate for a lion's head motif. His attacks are: Spike Cutter, Jet Boomerang, Photon Ring, Impact Crash, Flaming Nova, and Breast Beam. ***'King Loader' (キングローダー Kingu Roda): A carrier vehicle that transforms into a flight mode or into a trailer mode that can be pulled by Exkaiser's car mode. **'Dragon Kaiser' (ドラゴンカイザー Doragon Kaiza): Voiced by Sho Hayami: Super robot union of Exkaiser and the Dragon Jet through Giant Combination (巨大合体 Kyodai Gattai). He can use a bow-like weapon called the Dragon Archery (ドラゴンアーチェリー Doragon Ācherī). His attacks are: Dragon Shooter, Dragon Anchor, Dragon Boomerang, Dragon Tonfa, Dragon Blaster, Dragon Cannon, Archery Sword, Rocket Blaster, Dragon Beam, Dragon Thunder, and the Thunder Arrow finisher. ***'Dragon Jet'/'Dragon' (ドラゴンジェット / ドラゴン Doragon Jetto / Doragon): A large jet that can transform into a trailer that may be pulled by Exkaiser's car mode, or into a large seldom used face-less robot. Exkaiser can combine with it in similar fashion as he combines with the King Loader. Max Team *'God Max' (ゴッドマックス Goddo Makkusu) : (Voiced by Daiki Nakamura : A super robot formed when the Max Team (マックスチーム Makkusu Chīmu) combine using Three-Piece Combination (三体合体 Santai Gattai). He can use the Flying Bird Bomb, God Slicer, God Slugger, Slicer Wing, Jet Booster Punch, God Cosmic Bomber, God Bird Attack and God Sonic Buster attacks. **'Sky Max' (スカイマックス Sukai Makkusu): Voiced by Daiki Nakamura : The leader of the Max Team. Space police robot that transforms into a jet form. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chest plate for an eagle's head motif. **'Dash Max' (ダッシュマックス Dasshu Makkusu): Voiced by Mitsuaki Hoshino : Space police robot that transforms into a car form. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chest plate for a turbine. **'Drill Max' (ドリルマックス Doriru Makkusu): Voiced by Kozo Shioya : Space police robot that transforms into a twin-drill tank. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chest plate for a pair of protruding Gatling cannons. Raker Brothers They were originally designed for Transformers, but that had already "phased out" after Zone. *'Ultra Raker' (ウルトラレイカー Urutora Reika) Voiced by Masami Kikuchi : A super robot formed when the Raker Brothers(レイカーブラザーズ Reika Burazazu) perform a Parallel Combination (左右合体 Saiyū Gattai), wherein each brother forms a full half of the combined robot. His attacks include: the Ultra Double Chain Crusher, Ultra Shoulder Crush, Ultra Cannon Beam, and Ultra Kick. His name is sometimes translated as Raicer or Laker. Raicer is spelled in Japanese official site. Raker is translated in English. **'Blue Raker' (ブルーレイカー Buru Reika) Voiced by Masami Kikuchi : Space police robot that transforms into a bullet train. He is the elder Raker Brother. He is based on 100 Series Shinkansen. He can use an attack called Bind Crush (バインドクラッシュ Baindo Kurasshu). **'Green Raker' (グリーンレイカー Gurin Reika): Voiced by Takeshi Kusao : Space police robot that transforms into a bullet train. He is the younger Raker Brother. He is based on 200 Series Shinkansen. Like his brother, he can also use the Bind Crush attack. Fighbird Fighbird and Granbird *'Great Fighbird' (グレートファイバード Gureto Faibado) Voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto: The combination of Fighbird and Granbird. **'Fighbird + Flame Breaster' (武装合体ファイバード Busou Gattai Faibado) Voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto: The combination of Fighbird and Flame Breaster. ***'Fighbird' (ファイバード Faibādo) Voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto: The combination of Katori and Fire Jet. ****'Fire Jet' (ファイアージェット Faiā Jetto): A jet that can combine with Katori. ***'Flame Breaster' (フレイムブレスター Fureimu Buresuta): A jet that acts as a breast plate for Fighbird. **'Granbird + Breaster Jet' (ジェット合体グランバード Jetto Gattai Guranbado) Voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto: The combination of Granbird and Breaster Jet. ***'Granbird' (グランバード Guranbado) Voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto: The combination of Katori and Fire Shuttle. ****'Fire Shuttle' (ファイアーシャトル Faia Shatoru): A space shuttle that can combine with Katori. ***'Breaster Jet' (ブレスタージェット Buresuta Jetto): A jet that can combine with Granbird. Guard Team (ガードチーム Gaado Chiimu) *'Super Guardion' (スーパーガーディオン Suupaa Gadion) Voiced by Koji Totani: The combination of Guardion and Guard Wing. **'Guardion' (ガーディオン Gadion) Voiced by Naoki Bando:The combination of Guard Star, Fire, and Rescue. ***'Guard Star' (ガードスター Gādo Suta)Voiced by Naoki Bandō: Leader of the Guard Team. A robot in form of a police car. Forms the head and chest of Guardion. ***'Guard Fire' (ガードファイアー Gādo Faia) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: A robot in form of a fire truck. Forms the torso and arms of Guardion. ***'Guard Rescue' (ガードレスキュー Gado Resukyu) Voiced by Koji Tsujitani: A robot in form of an ambulance. Forms the legs of Guardion. **'Guard Wing' (ガードウィング Gado Wingu) Voiced by Koji Totani: A robot in form of a helicopter jet. Forms the foot additions, torso addition, wings and head of Super Guardion. Baron Team (バロンチーム Baron Chiimu) *'Thunder Baron/Thunder Jet' (サンダーバロン / サンダージェット Sanda Baron/Sanda Jetto) Voiced by Kōzō Shioya: The combination of all five Barons. **'Ace Baron' (エースバロン Eesu Baron): (Voiced by Kozo Shioya): Leader of the Baron Team. A robot in form of a tank. Forms the torso and head of Thunder Baron. **'Road Baron' (ロードバロン Roodo Baron): A robot in form of a trailer. Forms the right arm of Thunder Baron. **'Drill Baron' (ドリルバロン Doriru Baron): A robot in form of a drill tank. Forms the left arm of Thunder Baron. **'Aqua Baron' (アクアバロン Akua Baron): A robot in form of a submarine. Forms the right leg of Thunder Baron. **'Sky Baron' (スカイバロン Sukai Baron): A robot in form of a small jet. Forms the left leg of Thunder Baron. Da-Garn Da-Garn Team *'Great Da-Garn GX' (グレートダ・ガーンGX Gureeto Da-Gaan GX) Voiced by Sho Hayami: The combination of Ga-Ohn and Da-Garn X. **'Da-Garn X/Da-Garn Jet' (ダ・ガーンX / ダ・ガーンジェット Da-Gaan X / Da-Gaan Jetto) Voiced by Shō Hayami: The combination of Da-Garn, Earth Liner and Earth Fighter. ***'Da-Garn' (ダ・ガーン|Da-Gaan) Voiced by Sho Hayami: A police patrol car (Lamborghini Diablo in white with blue stripe livery) that can change into a robot at will. Once fused with a Brave stone from a temple, he forms the torso of Da-Garn X. He is the leader of the Brave fighters in the series. ***'Earth Liner' (アースライナー Aasu Rainaa): A bullet train. It forms the lower half (below the torso) of Da-Garn X when combined with Da-Garn and the Earth Fighter. ***'Earth Fighter' (アースファイター Aasu Faitaa): A white, red and blue fighter jet that forms the top half (above the torso) of Da-Garn X when combined with Da-Garn and the Earth Liner. **'Ga-Ohn' (ガ・オーン Ga-Oon) Voiced by Sho Hayami: A lion Brave Fighter awakened at Mt. Kilimanjaro when the continent of Africa was splitting in half. Ga-Ohn is the final Brave Fighter and just like Hawk Saber, he wasn't awakened by a Brave Stone. He forms the body additions of Great Da-Garn GX. Sabers (セイバーズ Seibaazu) The group of Brave fighters that can fly. As Sky Saber, Jet Saber, Shuttle Saber and Jumbo Saber were killed by Seven Changer, but were revived by Hawk Saber. During the final battle, the Sabers went back to sleep as Brave Stones. Being fliers, the Sabers all have fighter jet pilot-like visors and speak in Air Force manners, referring Seiji as "Captain". *'Pegasus Saber' (ペガサスセイバー Pegasasu Seibaa) Voiced by Nobutoshi Canna: The combination of all the Sabers and is a centaur-like robot. **'Sky Saber' (スカイセイバー Sukai Seibaa) Voiced by Shunsuke Takamiya: The combination of Jet Saber, Jumbo Saber and Shuttle Saber. ***'Jet Saber' (ジェットセイバー Jetto Seibaa) Voiced by Shunsuke Takamiya: A blue two-person jet that can change into a robot after its Brave Stone was activated by the Orin at an excavation site in Antarctica. Jet Saber forms the wings, upper torso and arms of Sky Saber when combined with Jumbo Saber and Shuttle Saber. It forms the wings and a part of the torso of Pegasus Saber when combined with the three other Sabers. ***'Jumbo Saber' (ジャンボセイバー Janbo Seibaa) Voiced by Mitsuaki Hoshino: The leader of the Sabers. A jumbo passenger aircraft that can change into a robot at will. Its Brave Stone was attached to an Egyptian tomb that was on board the aircraft when it was activated. Jumbo Saber forms the torso of Sky Saber when combined with Jet Saber and Shuttle Sabers. It also forms the torso of Pegasus Saber when combined with the three other Sabers. ***'Shuttle Saber' (シャトルセイバー Shatoru Seibaa) Voiced by Ikuya Sawaki: A space shuttle that changes into a robot. Its Brave Stone was among one of the materials the space shuttle was transporting when it was activated. Shuttle Saber forms the legs of Sky Saber when combined with Jet Saber and Jumbo Saber. It forms the legs of Pegasus Saber when combined with the three other Sabers. **'Hawk Saber' (ホークセイバー Hooku Seibaa) Voiced by Nobutoshi Canna: A bird Brave Fighter awakened at the Cave of Light to protect the Earth's skies, also the first fighter to have a physical form and not be awakened from a Brave Stone. He is also the only Saber not to have a plane vehicle mode. He forms the torso and head of Pegasus Saber when combined with the three other Sabers. Landers (ランダーズ Randaazu) The group of Brave fighters that are on the ground. Like the Sabers, the Landers sacrificed their strength to Great Da Garn GX before going back to sleep. Being all land vehicles, the Landers speak with a cocky street gang-ish manner, referring Seiji as "Boss". *'Land Bison' (ランドバイソン Rando Baison) Voiced by Bin Shimada: The combination of the Landers. **'Big Lander' (ビッグランダー Biggu Randaa) Voiced by Bin Shimada: The leader of the Landers. A semi-trailer truck. Its Brave Stone was discovered in an Australian mine. Big Lander forms the legs of Land Bison when combined with the other Landers. **'Drill Lander' (ドリルランダー Doriru Randaa) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: A navy drilling vehicle. Its Brave Stone was activated in Australia, similarly to Big Lander's Brave Stone. Drill Lander forms the arms and shoulders of Land Bison when combined with the other Landers. **'Mach Lander' (マッハランダー Mahha Randaa) Voiced by Yoshio Kawai: A canary yellow Formula One racing car and its Brave Stone was found in England. Mach Lander forms the lower torso of Land Bison when combined with the other Landers. **'Turbo Lander' (ターボランダー Taabo Randaa) Voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada: A bright red turbo sports car, originally owned by an English woman, Julia. Its Brave Stone was awakened in England like Mach Lander's. Turbo Lander forms the upper torso of Land Bison when combined with the other Landers. Seven Changer *'Seven Changer' (セブンチェンジャー Sebun Chenjaa) Voiced by Takehito Koyasu: A Brave Fighter from another planet who acts as an enemy for the first three quarters of the series. He has the ability to change into seven different modes which are a tank, a panther, a griffin, a jet, a semi truck and a space orbit mode. Later on his true identity becomes revealed to the enemy so he helps Da-Garn and the other Brave Fighters defeat OhBoss. According to Yancha's father he was known as the "God of Legend" on his home world. Might Gaine Might Gaine *'Great Might Gaine Perfect Mode' (グレートマイトガイン・パーフェクトモード Gureeto Maito Gain Paafekuto Moodo) Voiced by Daiki Nakamura: Great Might Gaine with Might Gunner forming new shoulder blades and a shoulder-mounted cannon. **'Great Might Gaine' (グレートマイトガイン Gureeto Maito Gain) Voiced by Daiki Nakamura: The combination of both Might Gaine and Might Kaiser. ***'Might Gaine' (マイトガイン Maito Gain) Voiced by Daiki Nakamura: The combination of the Might Wing, Gaine and the Locomorizer. This is the series' main mecha. ****'Might Wing'|マイトウィング Maito Wingu): Might's jet. It also has a train mode based on a 400 Series Shinkansen. The Might Wing becomes an arm for Might Gaine when combined with Gaine and the Locomorizer. ****'Gaine' (ガイン Gain) Voiced by Daiki Nakamura:Artificially intelligent robot with the ability to transform to a 300 Series Shinkansen train. Gaine becomes an arm for Might Gaine when combined with the Might Wing and the Locomorizer. When Might pilots Might Kaiser, Gaine's AI takes control of Might Gaine. ****'Locomorizer' (ロコモライザー Rokomoraizaa): A super train. It becomes the core component of Might Gaine, forming the torso, legs and the head when combined with the Might Wing and Gaine. It can also expand its rear section to carry the train modes of Gaine and the Might Wing. ***'Might Kaiser'/'Kaiser Jet' (マイトカイザー / カイザージェット Maito Kaizaa / Kaizaa jetto): Two alternate combinations of the Kaiser Machines 1-5, the Kaiser Drill and the Kaiser Carrier, controlled by Maito. It forms the body additions of Great Might Gaine. This is the series' secondary mecha. ****'Drill Express' (ドリル特急 Doriru Tokkyū): This is the combined train form of the Kaiser Drill and Kaiser Carrier. *****'Kaiser Drill' (カイザードリル Kaizaa Doriru): This is the main train that pulls the Kaiser Carrier, piloted by Might. When forming Might Kaiser with the Kaiser Machines, it forms the torso and the head. *****'Kaiser Carrier' (カイザーキャリア Kaizaa Kyaria): Train car that carries the Kaiser Machines. It is pulled by Kaiser Drill. ****'Kaiser Machines' (カイザーマシン Kaizaa Mashin): Numbered 1 to 5, initially stored in the Kaiser Carrier. Kaiser 1 is a jet that becomes the breastplate of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 2 is a drill that becomes the arm of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 3 is a back hoe that becomes the arm of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 4 is a steamroller that becomes the leg of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 5 is a bulldozer that becomes the leg of Might Kaiser. **'Might Gunner' (マイトガンナー Maito Gannaa) Voiced by Katsumi Suzuki: A robot that can become both a train called the Bullet Express (弾丸特急 Dangan Tokkyuu) and a cannon called the Perfect Cannon (パーフェクトキャノン Paafekuto Kyanon). The cannon component is Might Gunner's torso when in robot mode. He becomes a shoulder-mounted cannon for Great Might Gaine Perfect Mode. Bombers (ボンバーズ Bonbaazu) The Bombers are a group of artificially intelligent robots, each capable of transforming into a robot, a train, an animal they are designed after, and an alternate armored version of a train. The first three or all four of the Bombers, in their armored train forms, are known as the Animal Express (アニマル特急 Animaru Tokkyū) when linked together. The typical order is Lio Bomber > Dino Bomber > Bird Bomber (> Horn Bomber). *'Battle Bomber' (バトルボンバー Batoru Bonbaa) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: Super robot formed by all the Bombers. It has a lion head extending from a neck as an ornament on its chest. **'Tribomber' (トライボンバー ToraiBonbaa) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: Super robot formed by Lio Bomber, Bird Bomber and Dino Bomber. It has a more traditional robot head. ***'Lio Bomber' (ライオボンバー Raio Bonbaa) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: He can transform into a robot, a 200 Series Type 2000 Shinkansen train and a lion. When forming Tribomber or Battle Bomber, Lio Bomber becomes the torso and the head. ***'Bird Bomber' (バードボンバー Baado Bonbaa) Voiced by Masami Kikuchi: He can transform into a robot, a Narita Express train and a bird. When forming Tribomber or Battle Bomber, Bird Bomber becomes the left side of the combination, forming the arm, the waist and the leg. ***'Dino Bomber' (ダイノボンバー Daino Bonbaa) Voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa: He can transform into a robot, a Hitachi Japanese train and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. When forming Tribomber or Battle Bomber, Dino Bomber becomes the right side of the combination, forming the arm, the waist and the leg. **'Horn Bomber' (ホーンボンバー Hoon Bonbaa) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: The leader of the Bombers. He can transform into a robot, a 100 Series Shinkansen train and a Triceratops. When forming Battle Bomber, Horn Bomber becomes the head, breastplate, a shoulder cannon and wings. Divers (ダイバーズ Daibaazu) The Divers are a group of artificially intelligent robots designed for rescue purposes. *'Guard Diver'/'Rescue Express' (ガードダイバー / レスキュー特急 Gaado Daibaa / Resukyū Tokkyū) Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu: Two combinations formed by the four Divers. Guard Diver is a super robot, and the Rescue Express is a combined super bullet train SNCF TGV Sud-Est. **'Fire Diver' (ファイアダイバー Faia Daibaa) Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu: The leader of the Divers. He can transform into a fire truck. When combined with the other Divers to form Guard Diver, Fire Diver forms the arms, upper torso and head. **'Police Diver' (ポリスダイバー Porisu Daibaa) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: He can transform into a police car. When combined with the other Divers to form Guard Diver, Police Diver forms the lower torso, the waist and the upper legs. **'Jet Diver' (ジェットダイバー Jetto Daibaa) Voiced by Masami Kikuchi: He can transform into a jet. When combined with the other Divers to form Guard Diver, Jet Diver forms the right lower leg. **'Drill Diver' (ドリルダイバー Doriru Daibaa) Voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa: He can transform into a drill. When combined with the other Divers to form Guard Diver, Drill Diver forms the left lower leg. Brave Express (勇者特急 Yūsha Tokkyū) The entire team can link into a single train. The order of the Brave Express is Drill Express (carrying Kaisers 1-5) > Locomorizer (carrying Gaine and Might Wing) > Bullet Express > Animal Express(all four) > Rescue Express. At full speed, the trains can perform the Joint Dragon Fire attack, which engulfs the whole train in fire while rushing at full speed. J-Decker J-Decker *'Fire J-Decker Max Cannon Mode' (ファイヤージェイデッカー・マックスキャノンモード Faiyaa Jeidekkaa Makkusu Kyanon Moodo) Voiced by Tōru Furusawa : The complete union of Deckerd, Duke, Gun-Max, and their support vehicles. **'Fire J-Decker' (ファイヤージェイデッカー Faiyaa Jeidekkaa) Voiced by Tōru Furusawa: The combination of the series' primary and secondary super robots. ***'J-Decker' (ジェイデッカー Jeidekkaa) Voiced by Tōru Furusawa: Super robot combination of Deckerd with his support vehicle. This is the series primary super robot. ****'Deckerd' (デッカード Dekkaado) Voiced by Tōru Furusawa: The sentient police robot that transforms into a police cruiser. He is the main character of the story and is the first robot created with Super A.I. From him, every Super A.I is originated as all Braves robots' A.I is copied from Deckerd. He acts as the leader of the team and he is usually a peace-maker when conflict arises among Brave Team. He is the only one from the team that refers Yuuta by his name rather than "Boss." He forms the head of J-Decker. ****'J-Roader' (ジェイローダー Jeiroodaa): A massive SWAT van. It has a garage located in the rear in which to transport Deckerd in car mode. It forms the body of J-Decker. ***'Duke Fire' (デュークファイヤー Dyuuku faiyaa) Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa: The secondary super robot of the series, formed from Duke and his support vehicle. He forms the body additions of Fire J-Decker. ****'Duke' (デューク Dyuuku) Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa: A sentient robot that transforms into an ambulance. Created by Regina, he was instructed to have perfect AI, not swayed by emotions and evil thoughts. However, as he spends more time with other members, he realizes that traits once Regina called evil, such as anger, hatred, are not always necessarily evil. As one of the most serious robots of the Brave team, he does not talk much, speaks only if necessary. He always calls Regina as "Lady" rather than her real name. Only time he ever called Regina by her first name was when Regina was about to be attacked by J-Decker Knight (under the control of Gaizonite) as he managed to get all strength to unite to save Regina from the attack. He forms the arms of Duke Fire. ****'Fire Roader' (ファイヤーローダー Faiyaa Roodaa): A massive firetruck that serves as Duke's support vehicle. It forms the torso, legs and head of Duke Fire. **'Gun-Max Armor' (ガンマックスアーマー Ganmakkusu Aamaa) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: The combined robot form of Gun-Max and his motorcycle. It can also combine with J-Decker alone (without Duke Fire), to form J-Decker Max Cannon Mode. ***'Gun-Max' (ガンマックス Ganmakkusu) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: A sentient police robot that does not transform on his own. He is from Traffic Patrol Division. As a quite independent robot, he refuses to work with him at first. However, when Yuuta almost sacrificed himself to save Gunmax, he is touched by Yuuta's genuine love and join the team. He often uses English when he talks, and is one of the most care-free character of the story. Time to time, he refers Yuuta as "kid" and he has a special relationship with Toudou, the development chief of the Brave team. ***'Gun Bike' (ガンバイク Ganbaiku): An oversized police motorcycle that is large enough to be ridden by Gun-Max. Build Team *'Super Build Tiger'/'Tiger Gimlet' (スーパービルドタイガー / タイガーギムレット Suupaa Birudo Taigaa) Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu: The combined forms of the full Build Team. Super Build Tiger is their super robot form while the Tiger Gimlet is an elongated assault vehicle with a front-mounted drill. **'Build Tiger' (ビルドタイガー Birudo Taigaa)Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu: The combined forms of the Build Team without Drillboy. Build Tiger is a super robot. The Build team originally did not start with Super A.I. as there was still a debate among the police force, as the police force did not buy the idea of Super A.I. After seeing the difference between the robot with super A.I (in this case Deckerd) and the robots without it (the Build Team), the police force decided to give super A.I to the Build Team, officially starting the Brave team. ***'McCrane' (マクレーン Makureen)Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu: Member of the Build Team that transforms into a hydraulic crane mode. He is one of the most reserved member of the team and he acts as the leader of the Build Team. He has close relationship with Seia, the chief of the Defense Force. When forming Build Tiger or Super Build Tiger, McCrane forms the torso and head. ***''Power Joe''' (パワージョー Pawaa Joo) Voiced by Takumi Yamazaki: Member of the Build Team that transforms into a power shovel mode. His hot tempered personality often leads to quarrel in the team, especially with Drill Boy. He is close to Yuuta's three friends, Masaki, Emily, and Kigumaro. He often wields nunchaku or Karate stick, a two section staff and is a fan of Kungfu. He often uses Kungfu move when engaged in a fight. When forming Build Tiger or Super Build Tiger, Power Joe forms the arms. ***'Dumpson' (ダンプソン Danpuson) Voiced by Mitsuaki Hoshino: Member of the Build Team that transforms into a dump truck mode. He has close relationship with Ayaho, a field reporter. He has a fighting style of a wrestler, and like Power Joe, he shows his temper time to time. He uses his dumbbells in a fight. When forming Build Tiger or Super Build Tiger, Dumpson forms the legs. **'Drillboy' (ドリルボーイ Doriru Booi)Voiced by Hiro Yūki: A soccer playing member of the Build Team that transforms into a drill tank or drill jet mode. As the youngest member in Brave team, he often acts childish, and gets scoled by Yuuta, or his teammates. He is a prankster, and loves to joke around. His main weapon his soccer ball, which turns into spiked soccer ball when used against enemies. When forming Super Build Tiger, Drillboy becomes the foot additions, torso addition and wings. Other Brave Police *'Shadow Maru' (シャドウ丸 Shadou Maru) Voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki: A large ninja robot that transforms into a kind of police car, an artillery tank, a jet, or a giant German shepherd. He can also transform into the Brave Cannon (ブレイブキャノン Bureibu Kyanon), a massive gun that is supported by J-Decker, Duke Fire, Gun-Max Armor, and Super Build Tiger in a team attack. Shadow Maru is a remolded and recolored version of Sixshot from The Transformers. Unlike other members, he is equipped with many difference sensors, he is able to detect things that other members cannot. He usually does all the research and detective work as he is an expert in that area. He is only member of the team that does not unify with other members. He is the brother of Kagerou and has personal history with Kagerou. He was forced to kill Kagerou in tears after Kagerou became mindless killing machine as his A.I. was already taken by Shinjo, a villain of the series. He wished to die with Kagerou after he revenged Kagerou, but with the wish of Kagerou, he became official member of the Brave team. *'Kagerou' (カゲロウ Kagerou) Voiced by Shigeru Nakahara: The prototype and brother of Shadow Maru. He is a large ninja robot of appearance similar to Shadow Maru, and transforms into a car mode and a Rodan-like draconic mode. He went renegade when he discovered that his A.I was to be deleted after testing. So, he fights against the Brave Police, who are assigned with the task of capturing him, and later killed by the hands of his brother Shadow Maru. He is caught by Shinjo and his AI taken to be installed in a submarine, which sinks. His A.I. is later used by Excellent Company, a company that main antagonist Nueva, to build enemy robots with Super A.I. Victim and his Chieftain series use the A.I. that was stolen from Kagerou. *'English Brave Police' (英国の勇者警察 Igirisu no Yuusha Keisatsu): Unveiled in Episode 41 by Regina, the British Brave Police are four transforming robots with Super A.I. units installed. They were physically re-deco's of the Divers from the previous Brave series; Might Gaine. Although not mentioned on the show; each robot was supposed to have one of the first names of the four members of the 60's British rock group; The Beatles; John (ジョン Jon), Paul (ポール Pōru), George (ジョージ Jōji) and Ringo (リンゴ Ringo). It was likely that Takara did plan to release these characters as toys, but changed their plans and the toys were never produced and the British Brave Police only appeared in the series in their robot modes as a result. They would later re-appear briefly in episode 46, where Duke revealed at least two of their names to be Rook (ルーク Rūku) and Bishop (ビショップ Bishoppu) (Their names likely inspired by chess pieces) before the four of them get destroyed by being under the control of the Hamlen waves. Goldran The mecha themselves, called Braves, were created by prolific mechanical designer Kunio Okawara. The Braves themselves are aliens from planet Legendra (レジェンドラ Rejendora) in the Golden Galaxy created by Lady Licca The Legendra (レディリカ・ド・レジェンドラ Redirika Do Rejendora). If the Braves are defeated or their masters are killed they will revert into Power Stones, indestructible gems that can only reactivate them by reciting an ancient incantation. When not in combat the Braves can regenerate from any wound they received. Gold Braves (黄金勇者 Ougon Yuusha) *'Great Goldran' (グレートゴルドラン Gureeto Gorudoran) (Voiced by Ken Narita): The ultimate form of Goldran. All Gold braves were united with each other. The finisher is Great Archery bow and Golden Arrow)=. **'Sky Goldran' (スカイゴルドラン Sukai Gorudoran) Voiced by Ken Narita: The second form of Goldran. He got the ability to fly, because he united with Sora-Kage. His weapon is the Missile launcher. ***'Goldran' (ゴルドラン Gorudoran) Voiced by Ken Narita: A large golden robot with which Dran unites with Golgon. He has a weak point: he cannot fly, although the jet boosters under his feet grant him levitation. His weapons are Super Ryugaken (super dragon fang sword) and Leg Buster and Shoulder Vulcan and Arm Shooter. ****'Dran' (ドラン Doran) Voiced by Ken Narita: He is a samurai robot. He transforms into a golden sports car. His weapon is Ryugaken(dragon fang sword) and it's a long Japanese sword. He has difficulty dealing with his naughty masters, being like their guardian. He panicked considerably because four children were born to Maria, who was the girl who had helped him and the planet where only robots live. His children's names are, the eldest son, Dorataro, the second son, Dorajiro, the third son, Dorasaburo, and his daughter, Dorayo. He forms the chest of Goldran. ****'Golgon' (ゴルゴン Gorugon): He is a Golden dinosaur robot. He is a partner of Dran, and they trust each other. He shows up from the earth. He was manipulated one time by Walter. He forms the body and head of Goldran. ***'Sora-Kage' (空影 Sorakage) Voiced by Naoki Makishima: A golden ninja robot. He transforms into a golden hawk robot. The joker of the group. He seems that he is not suitable for a secret activity because his golden body is too distracting. His weapons are Hishouken and Shuriken and Sickle and chain, Shadow launcher. He forms the wings of Sky Goldran and could create a set of wings for Lean Kaiser to create Sky Leon Kaiser, though this form was never seen in the show. ***'Sky Leon Kaiser' (スカイレオンカイザー Sukai Reon Kaizaa): The second form of Leon Kaiser who can fly after merging with Sora-Kage to form the same winged backpack as Sky Goldran. In this form he can also use the Missile launcher. This form was never seen in the show, though the toys could combine to create this form. ***'Leon Kaiser' (レオンカイザー Reon Kaizaa) Voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu: A robot with which Leon unites with Kaiser. His weapons are Kaiser Javelin and Kaiser Gun and Kaiser Fan. He forms the body additions of Great Goldran. ***'Leon' (レオン Reon) Voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu: He is a shogun-styled robot. Transforming into an orange fighter jet. He is considerably high-handed, because he is a shōgun. However, he's a loyal, faithful person. His weapon is the Naginata Sword. He is a brave found by the last clue, first fought alone. He forms the chest of Leon Kaiser. ***'Kaiser' (カイザー Kaizaa): He is a golden lion robot. He is Leon's partner; summoned by Leon. He forms the body and head of Leon Kaiser. Silver Knights (シルバーナイツ Shirubaa Naitsu) *'God Silverion' (ゴッドシルバリオン Goddo Shirubarion)Voiced by Naoki Bando: The ultimate form of all Silver Knights. His self-insistence is more intenser from Silverion because Fire Silver increases Silverion's powers. His finishing move is "God Finish". **'Silverion' (シルバリオン Shirubarion) Voiced by Naoki Bando: A silver robot formed by Jet Silver, Star Silver and Drill Silver. His arms are the Tri-Shield and Tri-Lancer. ***'Jet Silver' (ジェットシルバー Jetto Shirubaa) Voiced by Naoki Bando: The leader of the Silver Knights. He transforms from a jet plane into a red robot. He is elegant and a gentleman. His weapon is a Jet Spear and Jet Shield. His motif is a knight in Greece. He forms the torso of Silverion or God Silverion. ***'Star Silver' (スターシルバー Sutaa Shirubaa) Voiced by Naoki Bando: He transforms from a patrol car into a blue robot. He is cheerful and is snappish at times. His motif is a knight in Rome. His weapon is the Star Sword and Star Shield. He forms the arms and head of Silverion or God Silverion. ***'Drill Silver' (ドリルシルバー Doriru Shirubaa) Voiced by Naoki Bando: He transforms from a drill tank into a green robot. He has herculean strength and is obstinate. His weapon is the Drill Axe and Drill Shield. His motif is a Viking in Northern Europe. He forms the legs of Silverion or God Silverion. **'Fire Silver' (ファイヤーシルバー Faiyaa Shirubaa) Voiced by Naoki Bando: He transforms from an ambulance into a robot. He is more cheerful than Star Silver and likes joking around. His weapon is the Fire Bowgun (crossbow) and Fire Shield. He forms the body additions of God Silverion. Other Braves *'Advenger' (アドベンジャー Adobenjaa) Voiced by Chafurin: He transforms from a huge, black locomotive into a large robot. Advenger has the braves living in his hangars. He flies over the sky, run in space, and can ride the Railroad of Light that leads to Legendra. Takuya and the Braves go out to travel for the adventure, getting on-board him. *'Captain Shark' (キャプテンシャーク Kyaputen Shaaku) Voiced by Jin Yamanoi: The hidden ninth brave. Transforming into a shark, he was originally not supposed to be awakened unless the eight braves on earth were to fall into the hands of evil. Dagwon En Daidouji (大堂寺 炎 Daidōji En) Voiced by Kōichi Tōchika The fire warrior. The stereotypical hot-headed and determined type. Reckless, short-tempered and stubborn to a fault, but also brave, fearless and a loyal friend. En often locks heads with Kai, who just so happens to be his superior in school. He develops a close friendship with Ryu in the beginning of the series. He's the only one on the team who has two different vehicular bodies (that can merge into one). His robots are stand alone versions and do not combine with his teammates'. Kai Hirose (広瀬 海 Hirose Kai) Voiced by Takehito Koyasu The speed warrior. Kai is head of the student council and practitioner of Kendo. He is almost always seen carrying a Shinai, which he uses to enforce the rules at school. He also tries to remind the team of their job and that it's not only fun and games, but does not always succeed since his strict, no-nonsense personality tends to rub them the wrong way. Shin Sawamura (沢邑 森 Sawamura Shin) Voiced by Jin Yamanoi The weapons warrior. Shin is a luckless flirt with girls and has an alarming tendency to get shot down whenever he talks to one. In spite of this, Shin is friendly and good natured. He is also skilled at martial arts, as seen when he uses Judo to stop a purse-snatching in the first episode. Yoku Kazamatsuri (風祭 翼 Kazamatsuri Yoku) Voiced by Hiro Yūki The sky warrior. Shy and a bit geeky, Yoku is the brains of the team. He is very knowledgeable and computer savvy. He also likes to study strange and unusual things. Ryu Hashiba (刃柴 竜 Hashiba Ryū) Voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi The shadow warrior. Calm, mysterious and a puzzle even to his team members. He's the only one to have "subordinates", animal robots stored in the form of cards. He was the last of the team to achieve his mecha fusion. Ryu develops a close friendship with En in the beginning of the series. Geki Kuroiwa (黒岩 激 Kuroiwa Geki) Voiced by Hisao Egawa The ground warrior. Geki has a rivalry with En, who injured his arm in a fight at Geki's old school. He is even more short tempered and impatient than En and has a serious crush on Maria. Geki had something of a misguided view on being a hero at first, but eventually became a valuable member of the group. His robot, Dag Drill combines with Kai's, Shin's and Yoku's. Rai Utsumi (宇津美 雷 Utsumi Rai) Voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi The thunder warrior. An alien Dagwon officer, Rai appears late in the series. He is very good looking, which earns him the unwanted advances of practically every female student at the boys' school. Rai hates the attention and gets embarrassed and flustered by it easily. Like En, his robot, DagThunder is a stand-alone mecha and does not combine with the others. GaoGaiGar GaoGaiGar/GaoFighGar *'GaoGaiGar': GaoGaiGar itself is a powerfully-built machine formed from GaiGar (Guy fused with Galeon) and the Gao Machines. *'StarGaoGaiGar': GaiGar fused with the GaoMachines, but replaces Stealth Gao with Stealth Gao 2. **'GaiGar': The fused robot of Guy and Galeon. ***'Guy Shishioh': An astronaut whose life was saved by Galeon and his technology when EI-01 first attacked Earth; he is able to combine with Galeon and the GGG-built GaoMachines to become GaoGaiGar. ***'Galeon': The mecha lion that saved Guy from EI-01's attack and responsible for bringing Mamoru to earth. **'Stealth Gao': Modeled after a Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit stealth bomber. **'Liner Gao': Modeled after a 500 Series Shinkansen high-speed train. **'Drill Gao': A twin drill tank. **'Stealth Gao 2': An upgraded version of Stealth Gao, with engines capable of space travel and combat. *'GaoFighGar': GaoFar after Final Fusion with the Gao Machines. **'GaoFar': Guy after fusing with Phantom Gao. ***'Phantom Gao': A flying stealth vehicle that forms the main body of GaoFighGar. Serves as a replacement for Galeon. *'Genesic GaoGaiGar': GaiGar after Final Fusion with Cain's original Gao Machines from the Green Planet. Far more powerful than all previous incarnations. Goldion Hammer *'Goldymarg': The stubborn Goldymarg, whose AI is based on Geki Hyuuma's personality. He transforms into the Marg Hand and combines with GaoGaiGar, becoming his final attack the Goldion Hammer. He later had his AI transferred into GGG's satellite base to become the Goldion Crusher for Genesic GaoGaiGar. Kyodai (Twin) Mecha *'ChoRyuJin': The fused robot of the twin-robots. He uses both the powers of ice and fire. His final attack is the Eraser Head 99. **'HyoRyu': The blue twin-brother robot. He turns into a truck crane and uses the power of ice. **'EnRyu': The red twin-brother robot. He turns into a fire engine and uses the power of fire. *'GekiRyuJin': The fused robot of the twin-robots. He uses both the powers of wind and electricity **'FuRyu': The green twin-brother robot developed in China. He turns into a concrete mixer and uses the power of wind. (Resembles the personality of HyoRyu). **'RaiRyu': The yellow twin-brother robot developed in China. He turns into a dump truck and uses the power of electricity. (Resembles the personality of EnRyu). *'GenRyuJin': The combined form of HyoRyu and RaiRyu through the use of "The Power". He uses the power of electricity and ice. *'GouRyuJin': The combined form of EnRyu and FuRyu through the use of "The Power". He uses the power of wind and fire. *'TenRyuJin': The combined form of AnRyu and KouRyu. She uses the power of light and darkness. **'AnRyu': The white twin-sister robot. She turns into a battle truck and uses a maser cannon. **'KouRyu': The black twin-sister robot. She turns into a battle truck and uses a missile launcher. Intelligence Unit Mecha *'Big Volfogg': The combined robot of Volfogg and the two Gun Machines **'Volfogg': The intrepid ninja police car robot. His main goal is to protect Mamaru Amami at all costs. **'Gun Glue': A helicopter robot that is remotely controlled by Volfogg. He combines to become Big Volfogg's left arm. **'Gun Dober': A motorcycle robot that is remotely controlled by Volfogg. He combines to become Big Volfogg's right arm. Sound-wave Mecha *'Mic Sounders the 13th': The American-made Mic Sounders the 13th, a rock music-playing robot who can use several types of special waves to restore the energy of allies or destroy the enemy. King J-Der *'King J-Der': Combined form of J-Ark and Soldat-J, although King J-Der isn't a part of the GGG force he still helps the crew defeat the Z-Master. **'J-Ark': The purified form of Penchinon. **'J-Bird/J-Der' **'J-Carrier' **'J-Rider' **'Soldat-J': The purified form of Pizza, although he still has a rivalry with Guy he manages to put it aside until the Z-Master is defeated. Other Mecha *'Piggy': A large servant robot. *'Dimensional Pliers': Three robots that form a clamp capable of restoring dimensional distortion. Mass produced in the final episode for city reconstruction after Zonuda's rampage. *'Projectile X': A large projectile that emits massive amounts of G-Stone energy. Used in episode 30 to power up the Braves Corps to destroy EI-01. Two smaller variants are used to power AnRyu and KouRyu which can be used for self destruction. The mecha themselves, as with much seen in the Brave series, were created by prolific mechanical designer Kunio Okawara. GaoGaiGar's final attack, Hell and Heaven, combines all its powers to rip the core out of a Zonder Robo, destroying it without harming the Zonder core itself. GaoGaiGar later obtains auxiliary "tools" built by GGG, not the least of which is an even more powerful finishing blow in the form of the Goldion Hammer, a gravity shockwave-generating tool larger than GaoGaiGar itself.GaoGaiGar is succeeded in later works by GaoFighGar, Genesic GaoGaiGar and GaoGaiGo. Betterman Neuronoids Neuronoids are robots jointly created by the companies Akamatsu Industries and Mode Warp. As the machine is powered by Linker Gel, two Dual Kind are required to pilot it. Each Neuronoid has two forms: The "Accept Mode", which is equipped with a variety of sensors used for surveying and analysis, and the "Active Mode", used in combat situations. A Neuronoid's most powerful ability is the Synapse Attack, where particles from the environment surrounding the machine are drawn in, and then unleashed in a powerful blast. Due to the rate at which Linker Gel becomes unusable, the Neuronoids can only remain active for a short time, which is one of their major handicaps. Neuronoids use living brain matter in their construction. While most neuronoids have a height of 6 meters, blossoms have a height of 8 meters. *'Une': Also called Premier. Uses foot wheels for fast movement and can use a synapse attack from each hand. Possesses human brain matter to function. *'Deux': Uses foot wheels for fast movement and can use a synapse attack from each hand. Possesses human brain matter to function. *'Trois': Uses foot wheels for fast movement and can use a synapse attack from each hand. Possesses human brain matter to function. *'Tyran': Also called Quatre. Uses foot wheels for fast movement and can use a synapse attack from each hand; the synapse attack can be replaced with liquid nitrogen to execute freezing blasts. Possesses primate brain matter to function. Near the end of the series it is given a linker gel booster for flight and longer operation time. *'Kakuseijin': Uses foot wheels for fast movement and can use a synapse attack from each hand. Possesses dolphin brain matter to function. Near the end of the series it is given a linker gel booster for flight and longer operation time. *'Blossom': Mass produced neuronoids controlled by AI. Aside from synapse attacks from the hands they are also armed with a machine gun on either arm, a double barreled machine cannon on their underside, a tank cannon in their body, and the shoulders can be outfitted with a missile pod, a gatling gun, a large cannon, or two smaller cannons. In replacement of foot wheels they are given TM Armor that makes them immune to other synapse attacks. Algernon Agents *'Chika-chan': A giant clown robot capable of spewing razor sharp flags from its mouth. *'Construction Robots': Robots from Akumatsu Industries armed with a flamethrower for their right arm. **'Giant Construction Robot': The largest construction robot which is armed with a drill with a hidden flamethrower in it and a crane with a scoop and gripper claw. *'Kamikaze Dummies': Test dummies capable of exploding and armed with pipes for weapons.